A Day to Remember
Synopsis It's a bad day for planet Earth when George accidentally erases his own memory, to the extent he can't remember who ThermoMan is, let alone that he is ThermoMan. For Janet it's a dream come true. George turns into a model husband who volunteers to change nappies and take Ollie for strolls in the park, a first in the Sunday household! But this new-found domestic bliss isn't set to last. A meteor is headed for Earth. In 24 hours all life will be obliterated and Dr. Piers will never again be able to bore viewers rigid on breakfast TV. Frantic attempts are made to avert the impending disaster, including an appeal on tv news for ThermoMan to help, but where is he? George is actually in his own front room, being re-trained in superhero techniques by Arnie, Tyler and Janet. But it's a desperate race against the clock. Can George remember how to use his superpowers or is life on Earth and Dr. Piers tv career doomed? Plot Thermoman has been working very hard recently, he's done so many disasters he hasn't changed Ollie's nappy once in the last month. After dealing with an Earthquake in Russia, George demonstrates how he erased some peoples' memories after his helmet came off. However, he accidentally erases his own memory! Now he's forgotten that he's Thermoman! For Janet, it is a dream come true. George is now the model husband who volunteers to change nappies and takes the baby for walks in the park. This new domestic bliss isn't set to last. A meteor is headed for Earth and in twenty-four hours all life will be obliterated. It is up to Arnie, Janet and Tyler to retrain George to use his powers to prevent disaster. But it is a frantic race against time — will Thermoman return to save the Earth? In the process, it is revealed that Piers is actually a virgin when he asks Janet to sleep with him because he doesn't want to die without having been with a woman. Hearing this, Mrs Raven (as her last act of humiliation of Piers) immediately contacts the Daily Mirror. Eventually George is able to stop the meteor and save the day but when contact is lost, Arnie and Janet assume the worst, that Thermoman has been killed. Arnie and Tyler try to comfort Janet, unaware that George has survived and is watching. But oh no, he has lost his memory again, or has he? Or maybe this is just another ploy to get out of changing Ollie's nappy.... Cast Regulars *George Sunday/Thermoman - Ardal O’Hanlon *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Ollie Sunday (voice) - Finlay Stroud Guest starring *Newsreader - Johnathan Wills *TV Reporter - Anya Sitaram ((uncredited) *Michael Fish - Himself *Unknown - Mary Mitchell *Unknown - Dan Austen Trivia *The Disasters in this episode are: **Hurricane in Brazil **Drought in China **Earthquake in Russia **Meteor that will eradicate all life on Earth *Piers poem is: :Be not ashamed to shed your final tears, :As on this day eternal darkness nears. :But worry not, we'll meet again :In a place beyond all fear. :I'm Piers Crispin and I am always here. *Arnie's jibes to Mrs. Raven :"Look who it is, it's the Elephant Woman." :"I keep leaving you out, but the garbage men won't take you." *Mrs. Raven jibe at Arnie (who she adores) :"Get back in your cheese, Weevil Boy." :"You're only here because you're too big to flush." Ratings *Unknown Errors *The newsreader says that Australia has got rid of all its emergency services, but they can clearly be heard in the background behind the on-the-spot reporter. **The alarm was probably a warning alarm. * Why is the world dependent on Thermoman to save it from the meteorite when there are other Ultronian Superheroes? In Guess Who's Coming to Lunch Janet tells George "Don't you go anywhere near a toilet or an Ande : let one of the others deal with it for once". **When George is temporaily replaced as Earth's defender in The Consultant, he has to be replaced by Work Experience Boy, who probably wouldn't be able to stop the meteor. It's also possible all other nearby Superheroes are occupied. *Thermoman has to head the meteorite at an angle. First, Arnie says an angle of 71.9623°, but when Thermoman is about to head it the angle changes to 71.96423°. Full Episode External Links *My Hero Series 3 on Down the Tubes Category:Episodes